In recent years, mobile phones have acquired more and more functions, and a great amount of information needs to be input into the mobile phones to utilize most of these functions. However, traditional mobile phones, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D436,582, only have a keypad input mode, which has a slow input speed and a troublesome operation. Thus, these phones cannot satisfy a requirement of quickly inputting a large amount of information. As the amount of information increases, the problem becomes more serious.
To overcome the above-mentioned problem, U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,078 illustrates a portable electronic device which attains two input modes by combining a mobile phone with a personal digital assistant (PDA). In an embodiment thereof, the mobile phone of the portable electronic device has two available input modes. However, said portable electronic device is cumbersome and a switch of the input modes is not convenient.
Therefore, an improved mobile phone is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.